vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ordinemon
Summary Ordinemon is a Digimon with gigantic, jet-black wings; the truth about it is still unclear, and it is theorized by a portion of researchers to appear when the Digital World has been plunged into chaos and is meeting its end. Although it was originally an Angel Digimon whose role was to maintain order, it was said to have fallen due to its wrath and sorrow and fused with another Digimon, giving rise to Ordinemon. Negative emotions themselves flow out of Ordinemon's wings, and a flap of its wings will spread miasma throughout its surroundings. The endlessly overflowing miasma is capable of eventually covering the entire world, resulting in the end of all life. However, its true nature is one of kindness, a high-standing being who plans to save the world by first returning the world, which has lost its order, to nothingness. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C Name: Ordinemon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but treated as Female Age: Unknown Classification: Mega level Virus Attribute Fallen Angel Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Summoning and Empathic Manipulation via Summon Apocalypse, Pain Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Dark Fire and Flame Hellscythe (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Dimensional BFR, Holy Manipulation, Flight, Crystal Manipulation, Expert Spearwoman, Healing, Resurrection, Immobilization, Absorption, Sleep Manipulation, Martial Arts, Durability Negation (Can bypasses magical defenses), Acausality (Type 1), Portal Creation, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation (Manipulates Spirit, Thought and Creativity), Probability Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Precognition (In the Kernel only), Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Earth Manipulation, Paralysis, Duplication, Data Absorption, Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Trichobezoar, End of the World, Forbidden Temptation and Dark Magic, Madness Manipulation via Nightmare Wave, Water Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation via Idle Bubble, Petrification via Petra Fire, Death Manipulation, Absolute Zero via Ice Arrow, Cocytus Breath and Arctic Blizzard, Dream Manipulation via Nightmare Shock, Poison Manipulation via Poison Breath, Statistics Reduction via Attack Break, Life Force Absorption via Demi-Darts, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others), Resistance to Death Manipulation. Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (The fusion between Raguelmon and Ophanimon Falldown Mode. Should be superior to both) Speed: Immeasurable (Superior to Ophanimon) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal Durability: Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Very High Range: Complex Multiversal (Can return the entire Digital World to Nothingness) Standard Equipment: Varies (Depends on which powers she decides to use) Intelligence: Ordinemon is notably very bestial and fights on instinct. Despite this, she was able to give the Chosen Children, Jesmon and even Omegamon trouble Weaknesses: Pretty Bestial Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. *'End of the World:' Fires a jet-black wave from its mouth that destroys all data. *'Magna Visibility:' An omnidirectional attack where it launches the two orbs embedded in its wings to attack the enemies around it. *'Summon Apocalypse:' Its falling feathers transform into countless Digimon and attack. This attack brings terror and despair to not only this attack's targets but also all who witness it. *'Miasma:' Ordinemon passively releases a miasma from its wings. This miasma spreads across the entire world and end all life covered in it. *'Sefirot Crystal:' Summons several small crystals in the shape of the Sephiroth that attacks the enemy. *'Eden's Javelin:' Creates a holy light from her lance that purifies the enemy. *'Eden's Air:' Heals allies with holy light. *'Perfect Revival:' Revives all allies. *'Final Aura:' Fully heals herself. *'Flame Hellscythe:' Hunts those she deems evil with her Flame Hellscythe before dragging out their soul and casting it into hellfire. *'Demon's Crystal:' Summons a demon that will relentlessly torment the opponent until they die. *'Trichobezoar:' Spits out a hairball from its mouth that destroys data. In an equalized setting, this is an attack that can immediately destroy the mind, body or soul. *'Modestly Stun:' Restrains the enemy with its two appendages, and paralyzes them with the stinger on its tail. *'Felt Made:' Creates copies of itself with the lures it sends flying. *'Infection:' Just being around Meicoomon causes other Digimon to be infected. This infection causes the user to lose all senses and violently lashes out on those near by. The infection occasionally wares off as Patamon regained senses after attacking Takeru. This only appears to work on Digital Lifeforms as Meiko appeared to be unaffected by the virus. *'Knowledge Stream:' Freely combines the five elements from the magic circles on both of its arms and releases enormous energy. *'Sefer Raziel:' Brings about any kind of miracle to exterminate the adversary. *'Ankokuiki (Darkness Zone):' Shoots thorns of all the gemstones in its body. *'Form Taranis:' Mutilates the enemy using the claws on its arms and the tip of its tail. *'Pahorus:' Impales the enemy and it injects destructive data that eat at and corrode the enemy from the inside. It can also fire laser bullets from the gemstones situated on its arms and chest. *'Dark Fire:' Sends a ball of fire made from the flames of the abyss (Dark Area) at the opponent. *'Arctic Blizzard:' Momentarily brings the surrounding atmosphere to absolute zero, then smashes the frozen enemy. *'Forbidden Temptation': Beautifully destroys the opponent's data in a shower of innumerable rose petals. *'Thorn Whipping' (Thorn Whip): Tames a Digimon, no matter how frenzied, with a thorned whip charged with electricity. Those who suffer this technique become Ordinemon's slave in body and soul. *'Terra Force:' Gathers all of the energy within the atmosphere and concentrates it into one spot, then fires it as a super-dense, high-temperature fireball energy shot. *'Cocytus Breath:' Spews cold air at absolute zero that completely freezes everything, and instantly brings the victim's vital functions to a halt. *'Hell's Hand:' Extends a giant decaying hand from underneath its cloak to attack the enemy and pulls the captured enemy all the way to hell. *'Death Charm:' Casts an evil spell of darkness that washes over the enemy and saps away its life. *'Nightmare Wave:' Emits a dark wave that hypnotizes the enemy, amplifying their doubts and driving them mad. *'Poison Breath:' Blows out a poisonous smoke. *'Soul Chopper:' Swings at the opponent with its scythe. Those who suffer this technique have their souls completely annihilated. *'Shi no Senkoku/Father Time:' Instantly Kills an opponent with a word of death. *'Nightmare Shock:' Obtained from loading Vilemon. Fires a supersonic wave from its mouth. Alternatively, traps the foe in a nightmare. *'Demi Darts:' Throws syringes filled with viruses at the enemy. This attack also drains life force to heal DemiDevimon. *'Akuma no Sasayaki (Evil Whisper):' Emits hypnotic waves from its eyes. *'DemiDevi Claw:' Attacks with the claws on both feet. *'Bat Flutter:' Hits the enemy with its wings, or shoots a stream of tiny bats at the enemy. *'Attack Break:' Lowers the opponent's Attack Potency by 10%. Can stack. *'Panic Wisp:' A fire magic attack that confuses the opponent. *'Ice Arrow:' Spews absolute zero breath from its mouth, instantly freezing water that it fires at the opponent. *'Idle Bubble:' A water technique that puts the foe to sleep. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Angels Category:Monsters Category:Pain Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:BFR Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Earth Users Category:Crystal Users Category:Spear Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Summoners Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Void Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Probability Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Madness Users Category:Ice Users Category:Dream Users Category:Poison Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Death Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Berserkers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fate Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Order Users Category:Concept Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Life Users Category:Law Users